Santa's Gift
by Khamora SsiZhi
Summary: Chap 2 Up,Sasuke tahu semua kebenarannya, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura adalah seorang manusia, sama seperti dirinya. apakah yang akan di lakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, kau tidak pernah ada waktu untuk kami"

"Jika tak seperti itu, dari mana kalian hidup hah?" Bentak Seorang pria, pada wanita di depannya,

"Tinggalah sebentar saja jika begitu," Mohon wanita sambil menarik tangan Suaminya,

"Lepaskan aku, aku masih banyak pekerjaan" Tangan sang istri di tepis dengan kasar membuat wanita paruh baya ini terjatuh.

"Hentikan!" Kata seorang pemuda dari atas, ia lalu turun secepat kilat dan membantu ibunya berdiri, "Pergilah jika kau ingin pergi" Kata pemuda tadi dengan nada sangat dingin, dan pria pun berlalu, "Kau tidak apa-apa Ibu,?" Ibu dari pemuda ini hanya mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan,

Pemuda tadi ke kamarnya, setelah membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan ia berlutut lemas di depan jendela,

"Oh, Tuhan, Kumohon kirimkan aku apapun yang membuat hidupku lebih baik, aku bosan seperti ini Tuhan, jika kau mengabulkannya, aku akan selalu berdoa kepadamu"

"Sasuke, Tidurlah, besok kau akan ke sekolah" Terdengar suara wanita dari seberang pintu Sasuke yang baru saja di bantingnya.

"Iya Ibu" Kata pemuda yang baru saja di ketauhui bernama Sasuke itu.

**Disclimair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Santa's Gift ****Khamora SsiZie**

Sasuke's Pov

Ku buka mata ku setelah sinar matahari menerpa wajahku, sebenarnya aku sangat malas ke sekolah hari ini, tadi malam pria brengsek itu datang ke rumah, aku tidak peduli dia siapa, yang jelasnya dia sudah menghancurkan keluarga ini, menyakiti ibu. Perkenalkan aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu dari dua bersaudara, seperti yang di ketahui, aku baru saja mengumpat ayahku sendiri, aku tidak peduli, jika di suruh memilih, aku lebih baik lahir dari keluarga miskin, dari pada harus memiliki ayah seperti dia, ayah memang memiliki banyak perusahaan besar, namun apa hebatnya jika ia tak urung merupaka laki-laki yang mencampakkan keluarganya sendiri, ibu selalu berkata, 'dia menghidupi keluarga ini Sasuke,' namun aku tahu alasan lain ibu, dia masih mencintainya, jelas saja, jika tidak mana mungkin ibu akan merengek seperti tadi malam, padahal ia tahu bahwa suami tercintanya itu sudah menikahi gadis lain? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ibu, untuk itu aku sangat menyayangi ibuku. Jika semalam yang datang menolong ibuku hanya aku, dan kalian akan bertanya di mana kakakku? Percayalah kehidupannya lebih menyedihkan, dia lari dari rumah, dan tidak ingin menemui ibuku lagi, pasalnya, ibu sahabatnya merupakan istri baru dari suami ibuku, aku tidak ingin menganggapnya ayah, sampai kapan pun tidak pernah, tidak peduli jika aku ini seorang yang durhaka, kalian jiga pasti akan berfikiran seperti ku jika jadi aku, sudah tiga tahun aku tidak melihat kakakku, aku rindu padanya, sangat. Kakakku merasa bersalah pada ibu dan aku, padahal kami berdua tidak pernah menyalahkannya.

Kini aku sudah bersiap ke kampus, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilanku di kaca, aku melesat ke dapur untuk sarapan. Di dapur rupanya sudah ada ibu seperti biasa, ia menyiapkan makanan, kali ini hanya roti panggang.

"Aku tidak sempat memasak nasi goreng untukmu, maafkan aku" Kata Ibu lembut

"Tidak apa-apa bu" Aku sedikit menanggapi perminta maaf ibu, aku adalah tipikal jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata, apa lagi yang tidak penting.

Setelah menghabisi rotiku, dan pamit pada ibu, akupun melesat ke kampus tempatku berkuliah, menggunakan hadiah pemberian ibu empat tahun yang lalu saat natal, natal ya? Aku melihat keluar jendela dan kostum yang aku kenakan, ternyata aku sudah di balut syal dan mantel panjang, aku lupa, ini sudah november, yang artinya suhu akan mendingin, dan akan turun salju, jika sudah begitu, maka lengkaplah suasana natal yang memang identik dengan musim dingin di bulan desember nanti.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Aku kini terbaring lemah di kasur hangatku, setelah lelah berkuliah, padahal di sana aku hanya berkelahi tak jelas dengan orang-orang di kampus karena sudah berani-berani menghina keluargaku, jangan heran, ayahku pengusaha terkenal, jadi banyak yang mengetahuinya,termasuk aibnya, jika hanya menyangkut aibnya aku tidak masalah, namun jika membawa-bawa ibuku dan kakakku aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan menghajarnya siapapun dia tidak peduli laki-laki atau wanita, tua ataupun muda, jadi jangan heran jika aku memiliki banyak musuh, aku tidak peduli, namun aku kasihan pada ibuku yang tiap hari membersihkan goresan luka di sekujur tubuhku, tapi itulah ibu, paling dia hanya berkata 'jangan bertengkar lagi Sasuke, tidak baik' dan setelah itu dia menyuruhku tidur, begitu pula yang di lakukannya tadi, dan di sinilah aku sekarang di kamarku yang hangat dan tidak ada pengganggu. Selamat tidur ibu, selamat tidur kakak, dimanapun kau berada. Berharap besok ada keajaiban.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Sekali lagi aku terbangun, tanda dari waktu yang terus berputar, karena aku rasa baru saja aku mengahadpi pagi hari, kemarin, sekarang aku harus menghadapinya lagi, hari ini, hari libur, astaga, aku bisa mati bosan di sini, aku tidak pernah keluar rumah selain tempat-tempat seperti bar dan kampus, aku bahkan tidak mengenali siapa saja yang tinggal di kompleks ini setelah semua berantakan, anggap saja aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku turun untuk menyapa ibu, setelah ku lihat di dapur tempat biasa ibu di pagi hari dia tidak ada, aku membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air putih untuk ku teguk, aku melihat ada sebuah note yang di tempel di kulkas 'Ibu ke pasar, jangan cari ibu, ibu akan lama' oh, ibu ke pasar, pantas aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi.

TING TONG

Tiba-tiba aku bel rumahku berbunyi, ibu tidak konsisten, di tulisannya ia berkata akan lama. Tapi kenapa secepat ini, aku pun membuka pintu untuk membiarkannya masuk, tapi kenapa ibu harus memencet bel segala? Aneh, jadi siapa? Perasaan teman ibu tidak pernah bertamu sepagi ini. Ya sudah aku buka saja.

End Sasuke's Pov

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, namun apa yang di temukannya di sana, seorang gadis sedang tersenyum, mari ku sebut ciri-cirinya, gadis ini berambut pink, bermata iris emerald, berkulit putih susu, berwajah tirus dan cantik.

Sasuke's POV

Siapa gadis ini? Tersenyum sangat tidak jelas, ini membuatku cengo, kenapa dia terlihat sangat ceria senyumnya itu terlihat tidak pernah pudar, bahkan setelah melihat muka cengo ku, dia siapa sebenarnya, apa mungkin teman ibu ada yang semuda ini, bahkan mungkin dia seumuran denganku.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?Aku sampai kering di sini menunggumu membukanya" Belum pudar rasanya keterkejutanku karena kedatangannya dan dia barusan berkata apa, dan sekarang apa lagi dia langsung seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahku, lalu melihat di sekitar.

"Rumahmu bagus juga" Katanya lagi, sebenarnya siapa dia, aku masih saja memegang gagang pintu rumahku, siapa sebenarnya makhlukh ini, dia lalu mendekat, aku memundurkan wajahku, mau apa dia?

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ terus apa kau heran?" Hey, tentu saja aku heran, kenapa tiba-tiba ada seseorang, terlebih seorang gadis, merasa kenal denganku dan seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahku

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" Kataku akhirnya sadar dari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta kehadiranku" Katanya lagi, astaga Tuhan, apa ini, makhlih jenis apa. Eh tunggu, Tuhan?

"Maksud mu?" Kataku meminta penjelasan.

"Hmm, aku ingat doamu, 'Ya Tuhan, kirimkan aku apa saja untuk memperbaiki hiidupku' kira-kira seperti itu, apa kau ingat?" Katanya menerwang.

"Benarkah?" Aku mengerecutkan alisku dalam tidak percaya dengan segala ucapannya, tapi kenapa dia bisa mengetahui doaku, itu bukan lagi kira-kira tapi sudah sangat betul,

"Iya, aku ada karena Tuhan mengirimku untukmu" Katanya tersenyum sangat sengang,

"Aku tidak percaya, dan keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga," Aku di buat takut olehnya, untuk itu segera saja ku usir dia, tapi dia cemberut,

"Kau ini, plin plan, kau yang memintaku lalu kau mengusirku, kau tidak percaya?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu tiba-tiba suara brl pintu kembali tertangkap di telingaku, kami sama-sama menoleh ke pintu yang tak jauh dari kami, seketika itu juga aku membuka pintu, Llu aku melihat ibu yang berwajah heran sambil membawa bwlanjaan,

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Sasuke? Kau terlihat ketakutan" Kata Ibu masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah mengganti sendalnya menjadi sendal rumah ia kembali berbalik padaku lalu meminta penjelasan,

"Ibu, siapa dia?" Kata ku menunjuk sesuatu, seseorang, entahlah terserah apa jenisnya yang berada di depanku.

Ibu mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam dari pada aku "Dia siapa? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa?" Katanya celingukan, apa ini? Oh Tuhan, benarkah dia yang Kau kirim untukku untukku membantuku? Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan olehnya? Aku melihatnya lagi, setelah sepeninggal ibu, aku berdiri mematung sambil melihatnya, ia kini menaik turunkan alisnya dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibir mungilnya itu.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah seharian penuh di rumah, Kini kami berdua berada dalam kamarku, ia mengikutiku terus kemanapun aku pergi sedari tadi, karena gerah aku pun membawanya ke kamarku, baiklah, siapa pun dirimu aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, jika memang kau di kirim tuhan untukku, jika saat natal nanti aku tidak merayakannya dengan senyum bahagia dan perasaan lega, maka aku akan mengusirmu karena telah menggangguku.

"Baiklah, jika memang kau yang di kirim Tuhan untukku, apa yang kita lakukan untuk hidupku?" Kataku menentangnya.

"Aku? Bukan aku yang akan memperbaiki hidupmu, tapi kau sendiri bodoh, aku hanya membantumu" Apa-apaan dia bukankah dia yang bilang bahwa dia di kirim Tuhan untukku, tapi kenapa masih saja aku yang melakukan ini?

"Kalu begitu apa gunamu? Aku memintamu untuk melakukan apa yang ku suruh bukan?" Kataku tidak terima dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Tuhan mau memberi bantuan hanya untiuk dia yang berusaha, jika kau tidak usaha, bagaimana mungkin, sekali lagi, aku hanya membantumu" Baiklah aku menerimanya,

"Lalu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang" Kataku menyetujui,

"Baguskah jika kau mau, kau punya daftar, pertam-tama, minta maaf pada semua yang pernah kau sakiti di kampusmu, baik mental mupun fisik," Katanya enteng, baiklah ini sudah keterlaluan, ku tarik tangannya menuju pintu keluar kamarku, ia kaget di perlakukan seperti itu,

"Dengar, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memafkan mereka yang menghina keluargaku" Aku menarik tubuhnya, namun dia berpegang pada kaki ranjangku,

"Mereka seperti itu karena kau yang memulai, dengar! Kau yang dari awal menyombonkan diri pada mereka dengan harta bodohmu, memperlakukan mereka seperti budakmu, bukankah pembalasan itu lebih kejam" Katanya sambil meronta, aku melepaskan cengkramanku, apa yang di katakannya memang benar, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan meminta maaf pada mereka samapi mati pun aku tidak mau.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan memberimu hadiah" Katanya lagi tersenyum menuju ke arahku yang sudah merengkuh dan bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Hadiah apapun aku tidak akan tertarik, aku tetap diam menanggapinya "Aku akan membantumu mencari kakakmu, bagaimana?" Aku langsung menatap wajahnya yang hanya bebrapa senti, sontak dia memundurkan wajahnya, sambil tetap tersenyum, rupanya dia tahu, jika aku akan menyetujui usulnya kali ini,

"Baiklah, bagaimana caranya meminta maaf? Terlalu banyak orang yang ku sakiti di kampusku" Kataku dingin,

"Ku dengar kau adalah pria jenius, gunakan otakmu untuk sesuatu yang benar kali ini," Katanya sambil tersenyum,

Semalaman aku terus saja memikirkan ini, bagaiman caranya sementara aku melihat gadis tadi sedang terududuk di jendela sambil tersenyum, memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, aku terus saja berfikir, akupun merasa lelah, aku mulai memejamkan mata, berfikir sambil terlelap, itu yang biasa ku lakukan.

Tanapa terasa sudah kembali pagi, aku merasa bermimpi aneh, aku melihat di sekililing mencari sesosok wanita yang berada dalam mimpiku tadi malam, tidak ada, berarti memang ia hanya dalam hayalanku saja, aku lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurku, lalu ku lihat ada sebuah note di cermin bertulis 'jangan lupa dengan misi minta maafmu' aku langsung melototkan mataku tajam, jadi semua ini benar? Baiklah, aku juga sudah mendapatkan bagaiman caranya, jika saja dia tidak membantuku menemukan Itachi, akan ku penggal kepalanya.

Aku kini berada di kampus tempatku menuntut ilmu, segera saja aku menuju ruang informasi untuk menjalankan misiku.

Ku ketuk pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi media misi ku kali ini, dan seketika pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berambut kuning, dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh, Sasuke? Ada apa?" Katanya melihatku heran

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan untuk semua penghuni kampus ini" Kataku datar

"Apa?" Anak ini, tidak pernah berubah selalu saja berisik,

"Nanti juga kau akan dengar" Kataku lalu menerobos masuk, dia hanya pasrah melihatku, lalu ku aktifkan semua salon yang terhubung di setiap ruangan, aku pernah keruangan ini bersama Naruto –pria yng tadi membukakan akau pintu- di dulu sangat dekat dengan ku, aku terkadang menemaninya ke ruangan ini, jadi aku hafal semuanya, setelah mengecek mike akupun berbicara seperti apa yang telah aku latih elama perjalanan ke sini.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ingin meminta maaf pada siapa pun di kampus ini yang pernah ku sakiti baik secara fisik maupun secara mental, aku sungguh tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, mengertikah kalian jika jadi aku, kau yang dari awal mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau akan merasa dunia ini adalah milikmu, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya hancur begitu saja, kau akan merasa dunia ini tidak adil, masalah keluargaku bukan rahasia lagi, siapa pun yang ingin membalas perbuatanku, balas sajalah, tetapi kumohon jangan membawa-bawa nama ibuku maupun kakakku, jika kalian memang berniat memblasnya, aku akan menuggu di taman, aku tidak akan membalasnya, demi menebus rasa bersalahku" Kata ku mengakhiri pengunguman bodoh ini,

"Apa kau gila Sasuke? Ini adalah bunuh diri,"Kata Naruto yang sedari tadi ku perhatikan melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lakukan,

"Aku juga tidak ingin memiliki musuh Naruto, aku lelah dengan semua ini, aku berniat mengakhirinya dan memulai dari awal" Kata ku tertunduk,

"Ya Sudah, aku mengerti, aku akan menemanimu di taman nanti," Kata Naruti=o memegang pundakku, bermaksud memberi dukungan, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapainya, aku dan Naruto merupakan sahabat dulu, namun sejak SMA, namun karena kesombonganku, aku merasa diriku tidak butuh teman, lambat laun kami pun tidak lagi akrab, saat semua menimpaku, aku baru merasa teman adalah segalanya, namun aku sudah terlanjur malu hanya untuk menatap wajah teman-temanku dulu.

"Kau juga Naruto, aku meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang aku lakukan, maukah kau menjadi temanku lagi" Kataku lirih,

"Tidak" Ia menggeleng tentu saja, siapa yang mau memafkanu, "Aku dari awal tidak memiliki masalah denganmu, kau saja yang tiba-tiba menghilang, saat kau mendapat masalah aku ingin menemanimu mengahadapinya, namun kau tak terlihat membutuhkannnya, belakangan aku tahu bahwa kau malu pada kami, jadi, kita masih tetap seorang teman, tidak perlu kau memintanya pun kau tetaplah temanku yang paling baik" Aku langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto yang cengar cengir sambil menunjukkan jempolnya, ia rupanya menuruti kebiasaan Lee, apa mereka mau memafkanku juga ya? Oh iya aku lupa h Naruto penah meminta tolong padaku, akan ku lakukan sekarang . Aku kembali mengaktifkan sound.

"Oh aku lupa, buat Hyuga Hinata, Naruto sudah lama menyukaimu, terimalah cintanya" Kataku mengakhiri penginguman paling memalukan buat Naruto, Naruto kini menganga, cengo, swetdrop, tunggulah ledakannya,

"Awas kau Uchiha Sasuke, akan ku balas kau," Kata Naruto berteriak,

"Naruto, kau lupa mematikannya," Aku menunjuk arah mike, hahahahaha lucu sekali dia setelah ia mematikannya, kami melaukan aksi kejar-ejaran di sekitar kampus. Menyenangkan sekali, terima kasih Tuhan.

:::::::::::::::::::

Saat di taman, banyak sekali yang datang membalaskan dendamnya, kebanyakan adalah teman SMA ku yang dapat kau sebut mantan sahabatku dulu, mereka meninjuku, berkali-kali, aku tak peduli, sudah berapa liter darah yang keluar dari kepalaku, tidak peduli seberapa nyeri badanku, tidak peduli bau anyir darah menyeruak dari sekujur tubuhku, asalkan aku bisa hidup tenang, akan ku tahan, Naruto yang berjanji menemaniku tidak bisa membantuku, ia hanya menonton dan sesekali meringis.

Aku kini tidak merasakan ada pukulan lagi, apa mereka sudah berhenti? Aku membuka mataku, kini mereka semua berkerumun mengelilingiku, dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah mereka masing masing, Naruto membantuku berdiri, aku heran, aku berbalik pada Naruto, meminta penjelasan, namun ia hanya menyuruhku memandangi mereka,

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan pada kami?" Kata salah satu dari mereka yang ku ketahui, dan jika pandanganku tidak kabur bernama Shikamaru sambil tersenyum,

"Aku meminta maaf," Kata ku susah payah karena kesakitan.

"Baikalah kau di maafkan, maafkan atas pukulan tadi, heheehehe, kami sudah berusaha tidak memukulmu terlalu keras, tapi ini permintaan semuanya, jadi maafkan kami?" Kata Kiba, pria penyuka anjing ini kini tersenyum sambil memgang pundakku,

"Sebenarnya banyak yang akan memukulmu, namun kami mengatakan kami saja yang mewakili mereka, jadi harus kami pukul dengan keras," Kata Sai dengan seringainya yang tak pernah lepas,

"Kalian puas memukulku?" Kataku lemah

"Sangat puas, hahahahahahahahaha" Kata Mereka menertawaiku bersamaan kecuali yang berwajah datar selain diriku, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Shino, mereka hanya tersenyum melihatku , saemua berada di sana, tersenyum bersahabat padaku, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara. Suasana yang sungguh ku rindukan.

Terima kasih teman-teman, terimakasih Tuhan.

::::::::::::::::::

Aku pulang ke rumah, aku melihat ibu sudah tertidur di kamarnya, ibu juga merupakan pengusaha, ia membuka butik, jadi tiap pulang ke rumah, jika tidak ada aku, aku menyuruhnya langsung istirahat saja, jangan membuatkan aku makan malam, aku segera ke kamarku, setelah sedikit acara nostalgia dengan teman-teman aku merasa sangat lelah, terlebih dengan nyeri di sekujur tubuh yang sangat menyiksa, namun semua luka luar telah di obati dengan teman-teman yang memaksa Naruto untuk membawaku ke tempat Hinata, ia adalah anggota PM dari organisasi kampus, tidak heran jika aku di bawa ke sana, dengan wajah merah Hinata membalut lukaku, tentu saj ia malu setelah pengungumanku menggenai dirinya yang di sukai oleh Naruto, setelah itu kami sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan saat singgah di sebuah kafe kami sudah mendengar bahwa Naruto dan Hinata, yah... kau taukan, sudah berpacaran.

Oh Tuhan, aku lelah, setelah ku buka pintu kamarku bermaksud untuk segera tidur, tiba-tiba aku di kagetkan oleh penampakkan seorang gadis yang terduduk di dekat jendela sambil tersenyum memejamkan mata, apa ini merupakan kebiasaannya? Entahlah, saat mendengar ke datanganku ia segera membuka matanya, ia lalu melotot dan menuju ke arahku jika di lihat dari sort matanya dia terlihat sangat senang,

"Astaga Sasuke, aku terharu, apa yang kau lakukan di kampusmu membuatku terharu" Katanya sambil memegang kedua pipinya, aku mengerucutkan alisku,

"Dari mana kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan di kampusku?" Kataku penasaran, jangan jangan dia membuntutiku,

"Kau lupa aku ini siapa?" Katanya memajukan wajahnya dan memicingkan matanya, Oh iya aku ingat sekarang,

"Mana janjimu?" Kataku menagih janji yang pernah ia lontarkan,

"Jika kau tidak punya jam kuliah selam lima hari, maka kita akan pergi jam delapan pagi, kau dan aku akan pergi mencarinya, aku sudah mengetahui lamatnya, jadi, bersiaplah," Katanya kembali ke tempat semula, baikalah apapun yang kau katakan, toh aku sudah meneruti satu keinginanmu, dan ku akui, aku senang telah melakukannya, setelah berganti baju, di kamar mandi tentunya, aku melihatnya masih dengan posisi sebelum aku mengagetkannya dengan kedatanganku, jika di lihat dengan seksama, gadis ini, benar-benar cantik, apakah dia wujud lain dari malaikat? Hey, Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan, astaga, karena lelah aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku tidur saja, aku tidak sabar menunggu tiga minggu ke depan, yah, aku hanya memilki waktu setelah tiga minggu.

::::::::::::::::

Menjalankan kehidupan dengannya ku akui kehidupanku lebih berwarna, ia mengajarkanku banyak hal, akupun juga kini mendapatkan kembali teman-teman, lambat laun hidupku menjadi banyak teman, walaupun aku masih belum merubah watakku yang pendiam dan dingin, namun mereka mengerti bahwa ini merupakan watakku dari lahir, sehingga mereka sudah terbiasa. Aku hanya bisa berdua dengannya jika tidak ada orang, namun belakangan aku mengetahui bahwa ia bisa menampakkn diri jika dia mau,hebat juga dia, aku tidak tahu namnya tapi sering ku panggil jidat karena jidatnya yang lebar.

::::::::::::::::

Hari ini pun tiba, aku sangat antusias, setelah aku berpamitan pada ibu, akupun menggas mobilku menuju alamat yang di tunjukkan oleh makhlukh tak jelas di sampingku ini.

Kami melewati jalan-jalan yang sepi namun memiliki pemandangan yang indah, sesekali gadis di sampingku ini mengeluarkan tangannya, sesekali ia tersenyum melihat burung-burung berterbangan, ia seakan tak memiliki dosa, aku jadi berfikir, dia kan kiriman Tuhan, apakah dia mempunyai dosa? Ah sudahlah, aku menoleh memandanginya, kini ia sedang menikmati semilir angin, dari jendela sambil memjamkan matanya, kebiasaannya, aku memandangnya lekat-lekat, ia terlepas bahwa aku menganggapnya aneh, makhlukh di sampingku ini memang sangat cantik, Astaga Sasuke, aku lalu menhentikan laju mobilku secara tiba-tiba, ia kaget, dan jidat lebarnya itu tertumbuk di daskborku, astaga.

"Aku minta maaf kau tidak apa-apa" Aku meliatnya meringis kesakitan, kasihan sekali, aku sangat khawatir, lagi pula kenap juga aku harus menghentikan laju mobilku secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi, aku tidak mengerti, aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya jika ada yang terluka, aku sangat khawatir, tapi tunggu, kenapa juga aku sangat khawatir, aku mungkin sudah gila, aku memandang wajahnya setelah ku pastikan tidak ada yang terluka aku kembali menggas mobilku, dengan persaan aneh, persaan apa ini? Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku harus konsentrasi pada jalanan, ayo Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau rem mendadak, aku kan jadi kaget" Katanya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku,

"Tadi ada kucing lewat, jadi ku rem" Kata ku datar: Berusaha bersikap biasa. Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia kembali memndangi pemandangan di luar jendela, aku kembali menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali konsentrasi.

"Hati-hati, kita akan menempuh perjalanan panjang," gumamnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku,

Aku masih saja konsentrasi, dengan jalan di depanku, kini kami tiba di sebuah, perdesaan, namun belum desa yang kami tuju ini hanyalah, sebuah desa perantara sebelum kami mencapai desa yang di maksud.

"Berhenti di sini" Tiba-tiba aku di kagetkan oleh suara cemprengnya, aku pun refleks menggas mobilku,

"Kenapa berhenti?" Kataku protes,

"kita singgah sebentar, kau pasti lelah," Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu turun, aku mengikutinya ia menuju sebuah, jika tidak salah, ini adalah panti asuhan,

"Hallo minna!" Katanya di depan pintu, sontak semua yang berada situ menoleh padanya, yang kebanyakan anak-anak, seketika semua berhamburan untuk berlomba memeluknya, saat semua sudah tersa sesak, mereka melepaskannya, "Kakak membawa hadiah kalian mau?" Katanya lagi, Hadiah? Persaan dia tidak membawa hadgangguk, iah apapun, tentu saja tanpa bertanya anak-anak ini mengannguk, ia lalu merogoh jaket yang ku kenakan, aku heran memandanginya, lalu ia menelfon, setelah menutupnya ia kembali menyimpan ponselku di saku jaketku.

Seketika sebuah truk datang, petugasnya turun dan membukakan apa yang di muat oleh truk tersebut, aku terperangah tak percaya, di sana sudah mainan, bahan makanandan segala jenis keperluan, bahkan sampai pohon natal pun ada, sipa sebenarnya dia, aku melihanya dia kini sudah berbicara pada wanita yang terlihat seperti pengurus panti, sambil tersenyum sangat cantik, ia kini di berondong anak-anak, aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, beberapa anak-anak menciuminya, dengan entengnya, aku saja tidak pernah menciumya, hey, apaapaan aku ini, akhh, Sasuke, apa mungkin aku benar-benar menyukainya seperti yang di katakan teman-temanku, ah sudahlah.

::::::::::::::::

Kini kami sudah berada di penginapan, setelah menuju ke kamar masing-masing kami merebahkan diri, sekarang sudah malam, namun, aku terbiasa tidur dengan ada si jidat yang terduduk manis di jendelaku, akan ku putuskan ke kamarnya sebentar.

Aku kini berada di depan pintunya, aku membukanya karena memang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, aku tidak melihat dirinya di sudut ruangan manapun, aku mengetuk kamar mandi, tidak ada respon, kepanikan melandaku, aku sangat panik kemana perginya dia, aku bertanya pada bibi penginapan, katanya ia berada di pantai belakang, lihat saja dia, jika ku temukan akan ku jitak kepalanya yang lebar, bisa-bisanya dia membuatku panik seperti ini.

Aku berada di pantai sekarang ku edarkan pandanganku di sekitar pantai, aku mendapatkannya, sesosok gadis dengan baju terusan sampai mata kaki di lapisi dengan jaket jins lengan panjangnya, pa-apaan dia, tak tahukah ini sudah malam dan akan memasuki musim dingin, apa lagi ini di sekitar pantai, segera saja aku menghampirinya, memakainkan jaket yang ku pakai, ia terlihat kaget dan menoleh ke belakang,

"Apa? Kau sudah tau dingin, masih saja berpakaian tipis seperti itu" Kataku memarahinya, ia hanya tersenyum manis, sambil memandangku lekat, salah tingkah juga aku di buatnya, namun tentu saja gerak gerik ku tak mencurigakan, tertutupi wajahku yang datar "Kenapa?" Aku bertanya karena memandangku seperti itu, dia hanya menggeleng dan kembali memandang bulan, yang kebetulan sedang purnama. Kami menghabiskan waktu di pantai, malam ini, dan aku memastikan perasaanku, ternyata memang benar kata teman-temanku, aku menyukai gadis yang kini duduk di sampingku sambil memandang awan.

"Hey jidat," Aku memanggilnya,

"Aku punya nama" Katanya masih memjamkan mata

"Aku tidak peduli, kau lebih bagus ku panggil jidat" Kataku

"Terserah kaulah, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Aku memiliki permintaan,"

"Apa?", katanya membuka mata dan menatapku penasaran"

"Aku ingin ibu dan ayahku bercerai, setelah itu, kau harus membantukku dalam urusan cinta" Kataku menatapnya serius,

"Kau memiliki orang yang kau suka?" Katanya tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah jadi sulit di artikan, aku mengangguk mantap, ia lalu memandangi laut, dengan pandangan mata yang agak sayu, apakah gadis ini mengantuk? "Jika kau ingin menbuat ayah dan ibumu bercerai itu tergantung kau, selama ini kau tak pernah merengek padanya bukan, dan urusan cinta, itu di luar kuasaku, maafkan aku" Katanya lalu kami berdua pun terldiam, benar juga, aku akan memaksa ayah bercerai dari ibu, apa yang ibu harapakan pada orang seperti dia, dan untuk masalah cinta, nanti aku katakan padanya di waktu yang tepat.

:::::::::::::::::

Pagi pun menjelang, kini kami sudah berada dalam mobilku, menuju kediaman yang katanya di sana tinggal seseorang yang ku tahu dia adalah kakakku, aku seakan tidak sabar, ku lirik wanita di sampingku matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak, saat ku tanya ia bilang ia begadang semalaman, entahlah.

Aku tiba di sebyah kompleks perumahan, aku singgah tepat di sebuah rumah yang terbilang sederhana, saat memsatikan alamtanya, aku pun masuk, si Jidat menunggu di luar katanya, ia tidak ingin menganggu acara keluarga.

Saat ku ketuk pintunya, alangkah kagetnya aku saat mendapati sesosok pria yang matanya sama denganku sedang berdiri di depan pintu menatapku kaget, aku mengenalnya, aku tahu dia siapa, otang yang selama ini kurindukan, kakakku Uchiha Itachi.

:::::::::::::::::

Setelah bujukan mautku, kakak mau pulang bersamaku dan ibu, aku juga meyakinkan kakak jika kami tidak pernah sedikitpun menyalahkannya. Kini aku suda memgangi segala keperluan kakakku, aku menuju mobil yang ku parkir di depan, namun aku heran ada sebuah kertas yang terselitp antara jendela dan pembersih kaca akupun segera membacanya, 'Aku sudah menjalankan tugasku, aku yakin kakakmu akan pulang bersamamu, setelah ini, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membuat hidupmu lebih baik, aku sudah memberi mu petunjuk tadi malam, Jidat' Tulisan di kertas itu seakan menamparku, secepat inikah ia pergi bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan aku menyukainya, tiba-tiba kakaku datang dari belakang,

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran melihatku seperti mayat hidup.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kataku lemah.

"Biar aku yang menyetir, kau terlihat lelah" Kata kakakku lalu bergegas ke kursi kemudi, percayalah kak, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain kepulanganmu, tapi aku baru saja kehilangan makhlukh yang belakangan merubah hidupku. Namun aku harus pasrah, karena cepat atau lambat ia juga akan pergi.

:::::::::::::::

Sudah satu minggu sepeninggal si jidat pink, oh Tuhan maafkan aku, aku bahkan belum tahu namanya maafkan hambamu yang tak tau malu ini, namun sesuai janjiku, aku akan sering ta'at ke padamu, setelah bujukan dari ku dan Itachi ibu mau menceraikan lelaki bejat itu, ibu pun bangkit dari keterpurukannya selama ini, bisnis butiknya berjalan lancar, dan belakangan aku tahu kakakku memiliki cabang rumah makan dan sebuah hotel yang besar, kami tak lagi meminta bantuan laki-laki laknat itu. Kami pun juga merayakan natal bersama, di temani Ibu kakak dan teman-temanku , suasan benar-benar ceria, namun aku tetap saja merindukannya, kira-kira dia sedang apa? Entahlah,

Kini aku sedang berada di kantin kampus, teman-teman mengajakku makan disini, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru arah, entah apa yang aku cari,

"Hey Sasuke, apa yang kau cari?"

"Tidak ada" Kataku sekenanya, aku lalu meminum jus yang ada di depanku, lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang tak asing di mataku, ia sedang berjalan tertawa, dengan seorang wanita di sana, aku tidak salah, itu memang benar dia, Jidat Pinkku yang selama ini ku rindukan, tanpa menunggu sepersekian detik aku mengejar dua orang yang baru saja melintas di hadapanku, aku ridak peduli dengan tatapan aneh teman-temanku, tujuanku hanya satu, mengejarnya, namun gerombolan mahasiswa lain di koridor membuatku kewalahan, aku tidak lagi melihatnya, sial, eh, tunggu, bukankah dia teman jidat waktu berjalan tadi, segera saja ku hampiri.

"Hey, apa kau mengenalnya? Gadis yang bejalan denganmu tadi?" Kataku ti the poin,

"Sakura?" Tanyanya heran, jadi itu namanya,

"Benar dia, kau mengenalnya?" Kata ku sangat tidak sabaran,

"Bukankah kau Sasuke,?" Katanya lagi, aduh banyak sekali pertanyaannya, oh oya benar, aku lupa jika aku belum memperkenalkan diri,

"Iya, aku Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Katanya lagi, aku mengenalnya tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda, aku menggeleng.

"Dia adalah tetanggamu satu bulan terakhir" Bagaikan petir yang menyambar, sungguh aku tidak tahu jalan Tuhan seperti apa,

"Bisa kau memberi tahuku siapa sebenarnya dia?" Kataku memohon.

"Baiklah" Katanya menyetujui.

TBC

Hallo minna-san, ketemu lagi nih, hohohohoh,

Buat yang udah ripiew ficku yang sebelumnya, makasih yah,, saya terharu hohoh. Rencananya fic kali ini mau di bikin two shoot.

Ripiew pliiss teman-teman? Mau yah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Santa's Gift Khamora SsiZie**

Cekidot.

**Flashback**

**Sakura's Pov**

Holla, minna? Apa kabar? Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, aku adalah pendatang baru di jepang, meskipun sebenarnya aku adalah orang jepang, bingung? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, ayahku adalah seorang diplomat, kalian tahu nasib anak seorang diplomat? Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi, kita tiidak pernah menetap di suatu daerah, kecuali jika kau mau menetap tanpa pengawasan orang tua sejak kecil, namun aku kini sudah bisa menjaga diriku, karena aku adalah anak satu-satunya, jadi jangan heran jika ibu dan ayah tidak pernah mau melepaskanku, namun aku yakin, kali ini aku bisa, hanya sedikit berusaha keras. Ibu dan ayah adalah orang jepang, namun berdasarkan apa yang telah ku katakan, aku tidak pernah menetap di suatu daerah, aku lahir di Italia, saat itu ayah dan ibu sedang menjalankan tugas di sana selama dua tahun, namun kali ini, aku memutuskan akan menetap di jepang, tempat lahir kedua orang tuaku.

Kini sudah lima hari aku tinggal di jepang, sudah lima hari aku menempati rumah baru, kampus baru, segala hal yang baru, untung saja ibu dan ayah selalu berbahasa jepang denganku, jadi aku fasih berbahasa jepang. Namun aku ingin bercerita, meskipun sudah lima hari tinggal di sini, aku masih saja belum akrab dengan para tetangga, namun aku sudah akrab dengan teman kuliahku di bernama Ino, sangat cantik dan energik, aku menyukainya.

:::::::::::::::::

Aku sedang berada di kamarku sekarang, kamar ini sangat dekat dengan salah satu ruangan dari rumah sebelah, baru saja aku mendengar ada ribut-ribut di sebelah, namun itu bukan urusanku mencampuri urusan mereka, kenal saja tidak. Aku terduduk di balkon kamarku, memandang bintang sambil duduk tenang saat malam adalah kebiasaanku, tak jarang aku tertidur di kursi karena angin malam yang membuai terlalu syahdu, seperti suara acoustic saja, ayah dan ibu selalu mengingatkanku atas kebiasaanku saat mereka tak di sampingku, untuk itu sebelum aku tertidur, segera saja aku masuk dan kututup jendela, namun saat ku ingin menutupnya, aku melihat seorang pemuda, masuk, mungkin ruangan di samping adalah kamarnya, karena aku melihat samar ada ranjang di sana, setelah ia masuk langsung berlutut di depan jendela, aku sudah dari tadi bersembunyi, tidak ingin di lihat olehnya, ia sedang apa? Ku tajamkan pendengaranku,' Oh, Tuhan, Kumohon kirimkan aku apapun yang membuat hidupku lebih baik, aku bosan seperti ini Tuhan, jika kau mengabulkannya, aku akan selalu berdoa kepadamu' ternyata dia sedang berdo'a, memangnya hidupnya kenapa? Rupanya ada yang butuh pertolongan, akan ku bantu saja dia, ayah sering bilang, aku mampu merubah persaan orang lain, ku coba peruntunganku kali ini, hehehehe, semoga beruntung, Gandbatte.

::::::::::::::

Pagi menjelang, aku tak memiliki kelas apapun, baiklah akan kugunakan sebaik mungkin untuk menjalankan misiku demi membantu tetangga baruku.

Aku kini standbye di depan jendela rumah, melihat-lihat jika pemuda semalam sudah pergi, karena aku yakin dia itu adalah satu kuliah dengnku, setelah berfikir semalaman, aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya, dan ternyata adalah seorang mahasiswa yang suka berkelahi, saat aku tanya Ino, dia bilang dia selalu di bully karena masalah keluarganya, tapi karena aku belum tahu dan bermasa bodoh padanya, aku cuek saja. Setelah ku tahu dia itu adalah tetanggaku, akan ku bantu dia. Semoga berhasil Sakura.

Mobil sedan berwarna saphire pun berlalu, aku tanpa tunggu sepersekian detik langsung melesat ke rumahnya, yang akan ku lakukan adalah menanyakan semua tentangnya pada orang rumahnya, hitung-hitung ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku. Ku tekan bel rumahnya, setelah sekitar lima belas detik berselang, seseorang membukakan aku pintu, dan yang tampak adalah sesosok wanita yang dari parasnya terlihat lembut.

"Ohayou, perkenalkan aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, aku adalah tetangga barumu, bolehkah aku berkunjung sebentar?" kataku sopan.

"Ohayou, oh tentu, aku Uchiha Mikoto, aku dengar ada tetangga baru, tak' ku sangka adalah kau, silahkan masuk" katanya menyuruhku masuk, hm... rumahnya luas dan megah, dan terlihat nyaman.

"Oh iya bi, aku membawa pai apel, aku baru saja membuatnya tadi pagi, semoga kau suka," aku baru teringat dengan pai yang sudah susah payah ku buat untuk tetangga sebelahku ini.

"Baik sekali, terima kasih, duduklah akan ku buatkan kau minuman." Ia ke tempat yang ku bilang dapur, aku duduk di sofa empuk berwarna blaster hitam putih, sambil menunggu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, kini bibi datang dengan dua gelas teh, setelah meletakannya di meja, bibi duduk di sofa yang terletak di hadapanku yang terpisah oleh meja yang baru saja di tempati untuk meletakan teh.

"Silahkan di minum" tangan bibi mengarah pada gelas yang berisikan teh, aku langsung mengambil cangkir yang di tunjukkan, setelah meniupnya sejenak, aku menyeruput teh ini, rasanya enak, persis seperti buatan ibu. "Orangtua mu di mana nak?" tanyanya di sela-sela kenikmatanku meminum teh.

"Di luar kota bi, pekerjaan," kataku setelah memastikan minuman herbal itu melewati tenggorokan ku dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Oh, seperti itu," kata bibi Mikoto manggut-manggut.

"Oh iya bi, kau hanya tinggal sendiri?" tanya ku basa-basi untuk mengetahui lebih jelas tentang pemuda yang akan ku bantu.

"Aku tinggal bertiga, tetapi ayah Sasuke..." bibi Mikoto menggantungkan kalimatnya, aku menjadi penasaran apa yang akan di ucapkan bibi, oh jadi nama pemuda tetangga sebelah Sasuke,

"Sudahlah bi, aku tahu semuanya, maafkan aku telah menyinggung perasaan bibi, sejujurnya aku adalah teman kampus Sasuke jadi aku mengetahui apa yang di alami Sasuke belakangan ini, sekali lagi maafkan aku bibi, sungguh" kataku merasa bersalah pada bibi, tapi harus ku ungkit demi berjalannya misi.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini jika kau sudah tahu?" Tanya bibi Mikoto menaikan alisnya.

"Aku sebenarnya memiliki tujuan lain selain berkunjung ke sini untuk berkenalan" aku sedikit ragu, apakah bibi akan membantuku yah?

"Apa itu?" Bibi Mikoto kini mengkerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Aku ingin membantu putramu, Sasuke. Semalam ia berdo'a, dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar do'anya, dia bilang minta di kirim apa saja untuk memperbaiki hidupnya, karena aku berfikir aku temannya dan bahkan tetangganya sekarang aku ingin membantunya, bolehkah bi?" Tanya ku takut-takut.

"Benarkah Sasuke berkata seperti itu?" Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ku peringatkan padamu, Sasuke adalah seseorang yang keras kepala," kata bibi memperingati ku.

"Tidak masalah bi, untuk itu aku memerlukan bantuan bibi"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Saat Sasuke nanti bertanya apa bibi melihatku atau tidak, bisakah bibi pura-pura tidak melihatku?"

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya ya Sakura?"

"Serahkan padaku bibi"

::::::::::::::::::

Setelah berbincang-bincang pada ibu Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit akau paham apa yang di alami Sasuke, ia sangat kesepian dan memerlukan perhatian, tetapi sayang sekali, ia mengabaikan semua temannya, dia pikirnya dia bisa melakukannya sendirian, benar-benar tipikal yang sangat keras kepala.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Sasuke, aku kembali merenung di balkon kamarku, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha? Sepertinya teman ayah ada yang bermarga sama, bukankah Sasuke mempunyai kakak yang sangat ia rindukan? Akan ku coba tanyakan. Aku menekan dial pada telpon genggam yang sedari tadi ada di saku baju yang ku kenakan, aku tinggal menekan dial karena, tadi pagi aku baru saja menelpon ayah.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Sakura?" Kata ayah dari seberang sana.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu kan ayah?"

"Tidak sama sekali nak, ada apa?" Syukurlah ayah tidak sedang bekerja, baiklah ini kesempatan bagus, langsung ku tanya saja

"Ayah, aku ingin bertanya, bukankah ayah pernah bilang memiliki seorang teman yang bermarga Uchiha?" Tanya ku menyelidik.

"Iya benar, Uchiha Itachi tepatnya, ada apa?" Tanya ayah penasaran

"Tidak apa-apa, ingin bertanya saja, kau tahu siapa keluarganya, maksudku nama ayah dan ibunya?" Tanyaku lagi,

"Kalau tidak salah nama ibunya Mikoto, tetapi temanku itu adalah seseorang yang masih muda, ia tidak ingin bercerita banyak tentang keluarganya, dia adalah pengusaha sukses, ayah sering makan di restoran dan menginap di hotelnya jika sedang di jepang" Binggo, ternyata benar, Uchiha Itachi benar-benar kakak Sasuke.

"Dia di jepang ayah?" Kataku sangat terkejut ternyata ia masih di sekitaran jepang,

"Benar, bisnisnya memang sudah sangat sukses, namun ia tidak ingin memakai namanya dalam bisnis tersebut, ia menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk mewakili jika ada suatu acara yang melibatkan bisnisnya, dia sangat misterius," Kata ayah menjelaskan panjang dan lebar.

"Kau tahu di mana alamatnya ayah?"

"Tentu, aku ini kan teman baiknya, alamatnya di jalan..." Segera ku catat alamat yang di beritahu ayah.

"Wakatta, terima kasih ayah, kau yang terbaik" Kata ku sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan,

"Sama-sama, tapi sekali lagi, ada apa?" Kata ayah masih belum sembuh dari penasarannya

"Tidak apa-apa kok ayah, nanti juga kau akan tahu"

"Tapi, ini bukan sesuatu yang merugikan kan?"

"Tidak, ayah tenang saja"

"Tapi ingat Sakura ini hanya di antara kita berdua?" Ayah meyakinkanku bahwa ini merupakan rahasia,

"Tentu ayah, tenang saja. Ya sudah ayah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" ku tutup sambungan telepon, baiklah aku sudah mendapatkan alamat kakak Sasuke, tinggal menjalankan misi, ku mencari nomor kontak yang bertuliskan nama Ino di Hp ku, setelah mendapatkannya, aku mengiriminya pesan.

**Ino, apa kau tahu nomor teman lama Sasuke yang paling akrab saat SMA dulu? **

Tanpa menunggu berapa lama Hp ku berdering, menandakan pesan masuk

**From: Ino **

**Iya, aku tahu, namanya Naruto, ini nomornya 0823XXXXXXXXXXX. **

**Memangnya ada apa?**

Aku pun cepat-cepat membalasnya

**Terima kasih Ino, tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin bertanya saja.**

Malam itu aku menelpon Naruto dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan, dan bagaimana Sasuke sebenarnya sudah terlanjur malu untuk kembali berteman dengannya. Dia hanya berkata bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Sasuke dari awal, dan ingin kembali berteman dengannya, hanya saja Sasuke tidak pernah mendatangi mereka, teman-teman yang sempat akrab pada Sasuke saat SMA, dasar Sasuke itu, aku belum pernah aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat gengsi seperti itu, sebelum ku tutup teleponnya aku meminta nama-nama sahabat Sasuke terdahulu, dan tidak lupa aku memberitahu Naruto untuk merahasiakan identitasku, bahkan tidak mengungkit diriku di hadapannya jika perlu, dan selama aku bercerita dengan Naruto, aku juga diceritakan tentang masa-masa SMA mereka, aku juga mngetahui, bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun dekat dengan seorang gadis semasa SMA, dan satu fakta lagi, katanya Ino dan Sai sudah lama saling suka, namun tidak ada dari mereka yang mengungkapakannya duluan, haha, menyenangkan sekali berbincang dengan Naruto, dari suaranya aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia anak yang ceria. Terima kasih Naruto, kau sangat membantu.

::::::::::::::::::

Keesokan harinya aku juga tidak ada mata kuliah, ini ku manfaatkan untuk menjalankan misiku, aku kini sudah berada di hadapan pintu rumah Sasuke, kebetulan Sasuke tidak memiliki mata kuliah.

Ku tekan bel rumahnya, huh lama sekali sih, sudah berapa kali aku menekan bel rumahnya, kenapa tidak ada yang membukakanku pintu, saat akan memencet bel rumah lagi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang membukakan ku pintu, seorang pemuda berambut dark blue, bermata onix, ku tersenyum sangat lebar jadi ini dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?"

::::::::::::::::::

Aku kini sedang berada di balkon kamar Sasuke, setelah sedikit permainan dan perbincangan Sasuke mau menuruti kataku, ia bersedia meminta maaf pada teman-temannya, aku penasaran dengan aksinya besok, tentu tidak mudah meyakinkan tuan muda kita ini, namun, dengan sogokan dengan menjual nama Itachi, Sasuke takluk, hahaha, aku yakin cara ini akan ampuh.

Ku lihat ia sedang tertidur pulas, entah kapan ia mulai tertidur, dari balkon kamar Sasuke, aku bisa memandang bintang, seperti hobiku, aku juga dapat dengan jelas melihat kamarku, yang jendelanya sedang tertutup,lama-kelamaan aku mengantuk, sebelum pergi aku menulis sebuah note, 'jangan lupa dengan misi minta maafmu' lalu ku tempel di cermin.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke, dengan perlahan ku tutup pintu kamarnya, takut jika suara pintu membangunknnya, saat sudah yakin pintunya tertutup rapat, aku pun berbalik, namun hampir saja aku berteriak, namun ku bekap mulutku sendiri, ibu Sasuke, bibi Mikoto berada di belakangku tiba-tiba aku sangat kaget. Ia tersenyum melihatku,

"Bagimana? Apa dia mau?" Tanya bibi dengan raut wajah sangat penasaran.

"Tentu, bi, serahkan padaku, akting bibi tadi sangat bagus, kenapa tidak jadi artis saja?" Aku bercanda pada bibi, karena telah mengkuti rencanku : pura-pura tidak melihatku. Bibi hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Baiklah bibi, aku permisi dulu, banyak yang harus ku kerjakan" Aku permisi, bibi Mikoto mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

::::::::::::::::::::

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berada di kampus, selain ingin menghindari jika mungkin Sasuke melihatku, aku juga mempunyai kelas, aku kini berada di ruang untuk menerima materi dari dosen, kira-kira sudah tiga jam aku meninggalkan rumah, apa kira-kira Sasuke sudah datang yah? Entahlah. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara mikerofone dibunyikan, yang menimbulkan sedikit suara bising khas mikerofone, setelah itu terdengar suara pemuda.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ingin meminta maaf pada siapa pun di kampus ini yang pernah ku sakiti baik secara fisik maupun secara mental, aku sungguh tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu, mengertikah kalian jika jadi aku, kau yang dari awal mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau akan merasa dunia ini adalah milikmu, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya hancur begitu saja, kau akan merasa dunia ini tidak adil, masalah keluargaku bukan rahasia lagi, siapa pun yang ingin membalas perbuatanku, balas sajalah, tetapi kumohon jangan membawa-bawa nama ibuku maupun kakakku, jika kalian memang berniat memblasnya, aku akan menuggu di taman, aku tidak akan membalasnya, demi menebus rasa bersalahku"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata seperti itu idenya, bagus juga, ku lihat dosen menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelah mendengar ini, mungkin ia berfikir remaja sangat pintar membuat sensasi, lalu ku edarkan pendengaranku, mendengar bisik-bisik tanggapan dari mahasiswa lain, ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke seorang yang gantle, namun tidak sedikit yang mengatakan ia mencari sensasi, tapi yang ku dengar, mereka memakannya, itu yang terpenting bukan? Aku tersenyum senang.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Ino yang berada di sampingku,

"Ah? Aku tidak apa-apa?" Kataku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lalu kembali fokus pada dosen, sepertinya, aku terlihat seperti orang gila tadi, astaga bodohnya.

:::::::::::::::::::

Aku berada di taman, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, menyaksikan perbincangan sahabat lama, sepertinya menyenangkan, dan ku lihat meski kesakitan Sasuke terlihat menikmati pembicaraan, sepertinya Naruto memanggil kembali teman lama mereka untuk kembali berkumpul bersama dan melupakan segala hal dan memulai dari awal, aku jadi mengumpat, kenapa tak membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit secepatnya? Aku terkadang tidak mengerti dengan pria. Sudahlah.

:::::::::::::::::

Sekarang setelah kejadian aku berada di rumah Sasuke, kamarnya tepatnya, aku menunggu kepulangannya dan menyambutnya, saat sedang asyik melihat lihat, aku di kejuktkan dengan suara engsel pintu, menandakan seseorang telah membuka pintu, saat ku menoleh, aku mendapatinya, dengan perban yang membalut bagian dari tubuhnya, aku lalu tersenyum senang.

"Astaga Sasuke, aku terharu, apa yang kau lakukan di kampusmu membuatku terharu,"

kataku memegang kedua pipiku, ia mengerucutkan alisnya heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan di kampusku?" Sepertinya dia curiga, tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan sekampus dengan mu baka, tapi tentu saja perkataanku tadi tak ku ucapkan padanya.

"Kau lupa aku ini siapa?" Kataku memicingkan mata, hahahah, astaga aku sudah mengerjai seseorang mengenai statusku, apakah aku manusia atau bukan, maafkan aku tap demi kebaikanmu Sasuke.

"Mana janjimu?" Katanya mengih janji, sepertinya ia tidak ingin membahas tentang makhlukh apa sebenarnya diriku ini, bisa-bisa dia gila nantinya, hahahahahaha, sekali lagi maafkan aku Sasuke.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah melewati hari-hari kini tiba saatnya aku dan Sasuke menempuh perjalanan yang terbilang jauh, tempat yang akan kami datangi- rumah Itachi- sudah ku hafal di luar kepala letaknya, karena desa itu merupakan desa di mana panti asuhan yang ayah dirikan, setiap tahun aku pun ke sana untuk menjenguk, atau mungkin membawakan keperluan panti. Kadang aku sendiri, kadang pula di temani ayah maupun ibu. Aku bisa melihat dari raut wajah Sasuke terlihat sepertinya ia sangat antusias, namun karena ia merupakan Sasuke, yang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya, jadi aku melihatnya samar-samar saja.

Kami berdua sedang dalam mobil sekarang dengan aku yang menjadi navigatornya, aku sangat hafal daerah ini, jadi aku juga tau betul daerah sini mempunyai pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Sedang asyik-asiyiknya aku melihat pemandangan tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mendadak. Aku tak dapat menahan keseimbanganku dan pada akhirnya kepalaku berhujung di daskbor mobil Sasuke, apa-apaan sih Sasuke ini.

"Kenapa kau rem mendadak, aku kan jadi kaget" Kataku menunjuk-nunjuknya, enak saja membuat jidatku ini menjadi merah.

"Tadi ada kucing lewat, jadi ku rem" Katanya datar, ini orang atau bukan sih, bukannya merasa bersalah, malah ia dengan santainya menjawab seperti itu. Namun ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah datarnya itu, entah apa, ah sudahlah.

"Hati-hati, kita akan menempuh perjalanan panjang," kataku menoleh kembali ke arah jendela, tadi memang sempat ia meminta maaf, ia juga srmpat mengusap jidatku ini, kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh? Perasaan ini timbul lagi, setelah mati-matian ku tepis, ah sudahlah, hindari saja wajahnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Ini dia panti asuhan yang aku maksud setelah menyuruh Sasuke berhenti, aku langsung masuk menyapa para adikku yang lama tidak ku temui, saat aku datang mereka langsung menyerbuku, setelah menyapa sebentar, aku lalu mengambil Hp milik Sasuke di saku bajunya, lalu menelpon pesuruh ayah untuk panti asuhan ini, membawakan keperluan natal untuk mereka, dalam beberapa menit, truk yang membawa keperluan itu pun segera datang, hal ini pelak membuat para anak-anak berlarian menyambut datangnya hadiah mereka.

Sasuke melihat para anak-anak mengambil keperluan dan hadiah-hadiah mereka, aku pergi ke pengurus panti untuk bertanya lebih pasti di mana alamat yang di maksud ayah, setelah mendapatkan detilnya, aku pun lalu menyuruh Sasuke yang sempat terperangah untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Namun karena lelah, kami memutuskan untuk singgah ke penginapan untuk bermalam, karena alamat yang di tuju masih sekitar dua kilo lagi, dan hari sudah sangat larut.

::::::::::::::::

Aku kini sedang berada di penginapan, setelah menaruh beberapa bawaan, aku melihat-lihat sejenak, ku buka jendela di samping lemari, untuk melakukan ritualku, tapi sepertinya, aku mendapatkan temat yang lebih menarik, aku melihat pantai di belakang, tanpa ganti baju,aku langsung ke sana.

Dan di sini lah aku sekarang, desiran pantai, cahaya temaram rembulan, angin pantai yang khas, oh, seandainya ini adalah balkon kamarku, aku pasti sudah tertidur. Saking inginnya aku menikmati pantai di malam hari, aku sampai lupa mengganti bajuku, padahal kainnya sangat tipis dan lebih penting lagi aku lupa mengunci kamarku, tapi aku yakin keamanan di sana, kira-kira Sasuke sedang apa? Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya tertidur, Sasuke ya? Rasanya pemuda ini sudah berhasil membuat pikiranku kalang kabut sebulan belakangan ini, sebenarnya aku sudah menceritakan ini semua pada Ino, karena tak tahan menyimpan ini sendirian, meskipun Ino anak yang cerewt aku tak ragu jika memberitahunya masalah prvasi, aku yakin dia akan menjaga rahasia, dan yang paling mengejutkan dari pernyataanya ialah bahwa aku menyukainya, hall ini membuaku sedikit kaget, namun benarkah? Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, yang jelasnya aku benar-benar nyaman bersamanya. Kenapa masalahnya jadi rumit seperti ini, aku hanya berniat membantunya.

Setelah lama berfikir tiba-tiba ada kehangatan sebuah kain dari belakang sontak aku langsung menoleh, dan aku melihat pantulan wajah seseorang yang baru saja aku fikirkan, iya, dialah Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau sudah tau dingin, masih saja berpakaian tipis seperti itu" Aku hanya terdenyum menganggapinya "Kenapa?"I mungkin heran karena aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti, aku hanya senang ia perhatian.

"Hey jidat," ia memanggilku, ia sering memanggilku jidat, selam ini ia tak pernah sekalipun bertanya siapa nama ku, hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan jidat. Namun sudahlah, aku terpejam menikmati angin malam.

"Aku punya nama," kataku masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau lebih bagus ku panggil jidat"

"Terserah kaulah, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Aku memiliki permintaan,"

"Apa?"Kataku membuka mataku karena penasaran

"Aku ingin ibu dan ayahku bercerai, setelah itu, kau harus membantukku dalam urusan cinta," ia menatapku serius.

"Kau memiliki orang yang kau suka?"Oh Tuhan, cobaan apakah ini, perasaanku rasanya tidak enak, sesak sekali, padahak banyak sekali oksigen di sini, rupanya benar kata Ino, aku menyukainya, baiklah Sakura, kau harus kuat, aku lalu memandangi laut, dengan pandangan mata yang meredup, namun harus ku sembunyikan, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat lari dari sini. "Jika kau ingin membuat ayah dan ibumu bercerai itu tergantung kau, selama ini kau tak pernah merengek padanya bukan, dan urusan cinta, itu di luar kuasaku, maafkan aku," ia nampak berfikir, namun seperti yang aku katakan, aku segera bangkit dan menuju penginapan ia heran dengan langkah yang amat terburu-buru dariku, namun aku ingin menghindari wajahnya.

Aku di penginapan menangis sepanjang malam, kalian mau mengatakan aku cengeng terserah.

:::::::::::::::::

Pagi ini sebenarnya aku malas bertemu dengannya, selain aku ingin menghindar wajahnya, aku juga mengutuk mataku yang bengkak karena menangis semalaman, saat dia bertanya alasanku adalah karena aku begadang semalaman, tapi biarlah dari awal niatku adalah membantu, jad aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

Kami sudah sampai di tempat kediaman, setelah menyakinkan hatinya Sasuke ke rumah di depan kami, ia sempat mengajakku, tapi ku putuskan di dalam mobil saja.

Ia mengetuk pintu, dari sini tampak jelas muncul sosok yang mirip dengannya, mereka sama-sama terkejut, setelah lama dalam posisi diam di tempat Sasuke di persilahkan masuk. Dan saat itu juga ku putuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Aku ke warung-warung terdekat sekedar meminta kertas dan pulpen, aku menulisinya dengan kalimat

**Aku sudah menjalankan tugasku, aku yakin kakakmu akan pulang bersamamu, setelah ini, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membuat hidupmu lebih baik, aku sudah memberi mu petunjuk tadi malam, **

**Jidat**

Setelah menulisnya aku menempelkannya kertas ke pembersih kaca mobil Sasuke dan segera berlalu.

Satu fakta yang sempat aku lupakan, desa ini adalah desa kelahiran ibuku, jadi jangan heran jika aku menghafal letak-letaknya, aku sering ke sini jika liburan sekolah, berkunjung ke rumah nenek. Aku sedang berjalan di jalanan sepi beraspal yang sepanjang jalan di kanan kirinya terdapat pohon maple yang menyejeukkan, namun kali ini sudah berguguran, menyambut datangnya musim dingin, ku rapatkan mantelku, lalu aku menghela nafas, terlihat gas karbon dioksida keluar dari mulutku yang seperti asap akibat suhu yang ekstrim. Dari sini aku sudah bisa melihat rumah nenekku yang berada di tepi gunung, indah bukan? Tentu. Dari luar saja, kau akan bisa menilai rumah itu sangatlah nyaman, warna putih susu yang terbuat dari pohon jati, dengan di kelilingi pagar khas pedasaan dan backround gambar yang merupakan pegunungan. Tunggulah nenek, aku bawa kejutan untukmu. Kira-kira berapa hari yah aku menginap? Oh aku lupa aku ada kuliah. Aku harus memulihkan hatiku, melupakan pemuda itu segera dan pindah rumah, ku kira itu ide yang tidak buruk.

**End Flashback**

**End Sakura's POV**

"Kira-kira seperti itu cerita selengkapnya, aku menceritakan ini, karena aku tidak tahan ia selalu membohongi perasaannya sendiri, mati-matian ia selalu menepis bahwa ia tak mengenalmu dan tak menyukaimu, padahal diam-diam aku selalu melihatnya memandangmu secara diam-diam" Jelas Ino panjang lebar, kini Ino melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan heran, pandangan Sasuke kosong, diam, dan dingin, Ino sampai takut melihatnya.

"Di mana alamatnya?" Tanya Sasuke sadar dengan tatapan yang masih sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, dia tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya," kata Ino takut-takut.

"Apa kau tega?" Kata Sasuke mengintimidasi.

"Eh?" Ino heran dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tega melihatku dengan Sakura, tidak berhujung, padahal kau tahu perasaan kami sama?" masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Ino menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal dan mengerutkan alis, ia terlihat berfikir keras, "Aku jadi mempertanyakan arti pertemanan padamu" Pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat Ino melihatnya, dengan tatapn –enak saja kau- setelah itu Ino mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya, secarcik kertas dan sebuah polpen, di tulisinya kertas itu lalu di berikan pada Sasuke.

"Ini, sampaikan salamku padanya,"tanpa menunggu sepersekian detik Sasuke langsung melesat pergi.

::::::::::::::::::

Sakura sedang memanjakan tubuhku di atas kasur tanpa mau beranjak sesenti pun, udara sangat dingin di luar, dan hari sudah malam, ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, menghela nafas panjang dan merapatkan selimutnya "Sebentar lagi tahun baru? Apa Ino bersedia tahun baru bersamaku yah? Tapi bagaiman jika hubungannya dengan Sai membaik? Bahkan sudah jadian? Aku jadi tidak ada teman keluar, Naruto? Dia kan teman Sasuke, lagi pula ada Hinata, Temari? Ada Shikamaru, akh,,, kenapa semua harus berhubungan dengan Sasuke, kalau begitu aku ajak Sasuke saja sekalian, tapi mana bisa? Akhhhh, sudahlah aku tahun baru bersama ayah dan ibu saja di jerman, sulit sekali menentukan pilihan" Sakura sudah seperti orang gila, ia berbicara sendiri, dan menjawabnya sendiri, tiba-tiba Sakura terperanjat, "Astaga, kue ku!" Ia segera berlari menuju dapurnya, di bukanya oven tempat kuenya dimasak "Belum bunyi, berarti belum masak, sekitar lima menit lagi" Saskura menunggu dengan hikmad sambil bersandar di pantry dapurnya

**TING TONG **

Suara bel, mengagetkan lamunan Sakura, "Siapa malam-malam begini, perasaan Ino tidak memberitahukan ku ia akan datang, apa jangan-jangan?" Sakura sudah siaga empat lima, dengan sebuah pengkocok adonan di tangannya, ia berjalan sambil memicingkan matanya, setelah memantapkan hatinya ia membuka pintu.

Alangkah kagetnya Sakura, sampai-sampai menjatuhkan pengkocok adonan yang sempat di genggamnya kuat-kuat, ia sudah seperti patung pajangan dengan mata yang melotot, mari menengok apa yang sedang ia pandangi, mata tajam onix tengah menatapnya tajam, dengan rambut darkblue bermodel chikken butt, seperti itulah ciri-ciri sesuatu yang di pandangi Sakura sampai lupa berkedip bahkan bernafas.

"Kemasi barangmu, dan kembali ke rumah sebelumnya yang kau Sakura!" Begitulah penyataan yang bernada perintah dari pemuda yng bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

TING, bunyi oven Sakura berbunyi.

FIN

#Di hajar massa#

Maaf yah reader, kalo misalnya chap yang terakhir ini gajenya minta maaf, eh maksudnya minta ampun, saya lagi ingin membuat ending yang ngegantung, gara-gara nonton filmnya August Rush, taukan? Ya sudahlah kalau nggak tau.

Dan mau minta maaf buat para senpai, jika kesannya saya nggak dengerin masukan, saya sudah berkali-kali ngedit kok, suerrrr, tapi kalau ada yang kelewat maaf yah? Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih atas masukannya dan reviewnya, author senang, buat para silence reader, (kalo ada) terima kasih udah mampir.

Thanks yang sebesar-besarnya buat :

**Winterblossom Constructive Criticism Team**

**naomi-azurania**

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
